KARMA If I'm Falling In Love
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Mungkin mengajaknya jalan-jalan bisa membuat dia tak menangis lagi. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. KARMA, do you mean?

Author: Salam kenal para author bleach! Author baru, nih di fandom Bleach. *membungkukkan badan sopan*

Fic pertamaku di fandom bleach, saia harap tidak terlalu buruk.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite kubo, kalau fic ini asli dari otak kanan saia sendiri. Bang Tite, kapan Rukia sama Ichigo nikaaaahhh??! Gak sabaaaarr!!

Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya), GAJE jangan dilupakan!

Pairing: IchiRuki, gak bisa dipisahkan n diganggu gugat!

Enjoy!

KARMA

(If I'm Falling In Love)

Lacossu no ame

Ichigo memandang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang serius menjahit kaos hitamnya yang sobek. Dari ekspresi wajahnya sih, semua orang bakal percaya kalau sahabatnya itu memang serius melakukan kegiatan itu. Bayangkan saja; kedua alis yang bertaut seolah memperlihatkan keseriusannya menjahit baju Ichigo sampai benar-benar tertutup sempurna, sepasang bola mata yang fokus agar jarinya dapat memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarum pada titik tanpa melewatinya satupun, dan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Tapi Ichigo tidak mudah dibohongi. Walaupun dengan pandangan mata memang terlihat ia sedang sibuk menjahit, namun Ichigo tahu kalau pikiran sahabatnya itu sedang melayang memikirkan kejadian malang yang baru saja menimpanya.

Ichigo menghela napas, "Sudahlah Ishida. Jangan memikirkan kejadian tadi. Semangat dong, " ucap Ichigo yang mulai bosan melihat sikap Ishida. Ishida hanya diam saja, tidak memberikan reaksi. Ichigo yang ada disamping Ishida, mengubah posisinya; bersandar pada sebuah pohon dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan. Sambil memandang langit siang yang agak mendung, Ichigo berkata, "Sudah kubilang, kan, jatuh cinta itu musibah. Apalagi kamu jatuh cinta sama cewek paling populer di sekolah ini, Orihime Inoue, pasti langsung ditolak!"

"Apa?" Ishida berhenti menjahit. Ia menoleh, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Ichigo. Ichigo membalas tatapan itu, menunggu reaksi Ishida.

"Eh, lengan bawahmu kotor, tuh!" kata Ishida mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ichigo melihat kedua lengan tangannya. Hanya sedikit tertempel tanah. Lagipula seragam sekolah mereka, kan berlengan panjang yang dapat melindungi tangan Ichigo dari serangan kuman-kuman tak beradab.

"Cuma tertempel sedikit tanah. Kita kan lagi tidur-tiduran di kebun belakang sekolah. Sudah biasa kotor, kan?" Ichigo memandang Ishida heran. Ishida menggamit tangan kanan Ichigo. Ia menggulung lengan baju Ichigo sampai lengan atasnya terlihat.

"Kalau dengan mata telanjang memang tak terlihat. Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan membersihkan lenganmu yang penuh kuman ini…dengan jarum-jarumku!"

"Eh?" Dengan tampang wajah tetap tenang Ishida membersihkan kulit Ichigo –tepatnya menggores kulit Ichigo dengan jarum-jarumnya. Alhasil, Ichigo langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha menyelamatkan tangannya dari sikap sadis Ishida. Tapi cengkeraman tangan Ishida begitu kuat!

"Auw, auw!! Apa…yang kau lakukan, Ishida? Memangnya lenganku kain baju! Ja-jangan menusukku seperti ini, dong!" keluh Ichigo yang bulu romanya sudah berdiri menahan sakit akibat goresan jarum Ishida. Ishida cuek saja. Dengan santai ia mengukir sebuah kata pada lengan bawah Ichigo.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi sudah selesai, kok! Tinggal huruf A dan…nah, sudah selesai!" Ichigo melihat lengan bawah tangan kanannya. Sebuah kata 'BAKA' kini menghiasi lengannya dengan hiasan darah di tepi-tepinya.

"Ishida! Kau tidak kasihan melihatku berdarah-darah seperti ini?! Dasar kau kejam! Kutu buku! Kacamata! Cowok keren!"

"Aku hanya membuat lenganmu lebih menarik dan tidak terlihat polos. Lagipula kau itu kan preman. Masa' kalah hanya digores sebuah jarum kecil?" ujar Ishida _innocent_ sambil kembali menjahit baju Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menggerutu.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan hal ini karena sakit hati dengan ucapanku tadi, kan? Tapi ucapanku benar. Jatuh cinta itu musibah. Lihat saja kau yang berubah jadi cowok lemah yang menangis meraung-raung hanya sebuah benda tak penting bernama cinta!"

Ishida mendengus kesal, "Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau belum pernah merasakan sakitnya hatiku saat ini. Hancur tahu!"

Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha…Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti yang kau rasakan. Sudah kubilang, aku benci jatuh cinta. Kalaupun nanti aku menikah, aku akan mencari seorang gadis yang cinta mati padaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai gadis itu."

Ishida membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ichigo, seenaknya saja kau mempermainkan hati wanita?! Asal tahu saja, wanita itu adalah sosok suci yang yang harus dilindungi oleh kaum pria. Bukannya untuk dipermainkan!"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya tersenyum malas. Ia kembali bersandar lalu memejamkan matanya, "Pikiran sempit seperti itulah yang membuatmu selalu di tolak para gadis."

"Pikiran sempit, ya? Beraninya orang yang mendapatkan peringkat satu dari BAWAH menasihatiku yang peringkat satu dari ATAS. Merasa pintar, ya?" kata Ishida dengan nada tenang walaupun tangannya aktif membentuk sebuah kata di lengan kiri Ichigo.

"I-iya, iya, tapi jangan menusukku seperti ini, dong!" keluh Ichigo sambil menahan perih pada lengan kirinya yang kini jadi korban KDRT Ishida. Terukir kata 'JERUK'. Dengan hiasan darah tentunya.

"Tapi, itu benar, kan?" kata Ichigo lagi, masih yakin dengan pernyataannya. Ishida menghela napas. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran jahatnya untuk menusuk kepala Ichigo dengan jarumnya. Maka dengan nada geram, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang akan membawa perubahan pada hidup Ichigo di masa depan, "Kau mungkin bisa berbicara seperti ini karena kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Tapi ingat Ichigo, hukum karma selalu ada dalam ucapan dan perbuatan yang tidak baik. Kau berkata tidak akan jatuh cinta dan suatu saat akan menikahi gadis yang tidak kau cintai tapi ia cinta mati padamu. Bagaimana kalau karma menghampirimu? Kau akan cinta mati pada seorang gadis, dan kau akan sakit hati karenanya."

Ichigo menyeringai, "Heh, kalau karma mau menghampiriku, silahkan. Aku akan menerima kedatangannya," ucapnya menantang.

"Kau siap dengan itu?"

Ichigo memandang Ishida dengan heran, "Kau bisa memanggilnya?"

"Mungkin," jawab Ishida pendek. "Di buku ini aku menemukan mantra pemanggil karma," Ishida mengambil buku pelajaran sejarah setebal 10 cm yang memang tadi dibawanya bersama peralatan menjahitnya. Ia membuka buku sejarahnya secara acak, mencari mantra yang dimaksud. Ichigo mengernyitkan alis, heran juga ada mantra aneh seperti itu.

"Aku akan membacanya."

"Dengan senang hati." kata Ichigo enteng. Ishida bangkit, meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan posisi seperti pembaca undang-undang. Ia mulai membaca,

"Bumi gonjang-ganjing

Langit kelap-kelip

Hujan badai

Pertanda bahwa musibah akan datang

Karma datanglah

Karma datanglah

Berilah pelajaran pada orang ini

Ichigo Kurosaki

Laki-laki bodoh berambut orange

yang pelit, sok kuat dan juga tukang gosip

Jangan salah orang

Jangan salah orang

Bumi gonjang-ganjing

Langit kelap-kelip

Hening. Jeda. Suara angin terdengar jelas, bahkan sampai terdengar suara anjing yang mengonggong dari radius 1 km. Keduanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi masing-masing.

"Su-sudah?" kata Ichigo dengan tampang seperti orang cengo. Ekspresi campuran antara heran, kaget dan bengong ketika mendengar mantra aneh yang diucapkan Ishida.

Ishida mengangguk, "Tunggulah saatnya, Ichigo," ujarnya misterius. Buru-buru Ichigo mengubah tampang cengonya dengan tampang yang sedikit keren. Ia menyeringai, "Akan kutunggu."

TEEEETTT…samar-samar mereka mendengar suara bel sekolah berbunyi. Ishida melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Pelajaran 5-6 mau dimulai, nih! Ayo masuk, Ichigo!"

"Enggak, ah. Aku malas ikut pelajaran terakhir," Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ishida mengangkat bahu. Sudah biasa sahabatnya itu bolos pelajaran. Tapi Ishida tidak ikut-ikutan. Ia termasuk siswa teladan, yang anti _absent_ mengikuti pelajaran. Karena itu ia terkenal pintar, kutu buku -karena selalu membaca buku dimana-mana, serta sikapnya yang dingin dan serius. Sikap dingin itulah yang membuatnya dikagumi bahkan disukai cewek-cewek sekolah. Tapi anehnya, Orihime malah menolaknya.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya!" pamit Ishida lalu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan kebun belakang sekolah tempat yang biasa didatanginya bersama Ichigo.

"Yo!" balas Ichigo kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Hampir saja ia terlelap karena belaian lembut sang angin sepoi, kalau ia tidak mendengar suara derap langkah orang berlari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Ishida?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Ia membuka sebelah matanya. Hening.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku," gumamnya. Ia lalu memiringkan badannya, dan…betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sosok asing yang sudah ada di sampingnya!

"U…" belum sempat Ichigo berteriak karena kaget, gadis itu membekap mulut Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sssssttt!!!" gadis itu memberi isyarat untuk diam. Ichigo melepas kedua tangan yang membekapnya itu dengan kasar.

"APAAN, SIH?!!" bentak Ichigo marah.

"Ssstt…jangan keras-keras," gadis itu memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya sendiri. "Aku sedang diikuti dan tidak mau ketahuan mereka," ucapnya dengan berbisik-bisik.

"HAH?! APA? SIAPA?!" tanya Ichigo yang sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya. Maksudnya sih, supaya gadis ini pergi dan mencari persembunyian lain. Tapi aksinya itu malah mendapat hadiah jitakan yang cukup keras dari gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang diam!" bentak gadis itu masih dengan volume kecil. Ichigo mau melawannya, tapi langsung mengurungkan niat begitu mendengar suara dan langkah seseorang.

"Sepertinya, tadi aku mendengar suara disini," dari balik semak-semak, Ichigo melihat seorang cowok tinggi besar, berkulit hitam dan berbibir tebal yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kebun.

'Cowok Meksiko itu…' pikir Ichigo.

KLOTAK! Tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Ichigo menekan kalengan soda yang tadi diminumnya. Otomatis cowok Meksiko bernama Chad itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"SIAPA?!" teriaknya.

"Meong!"

"Kwek kwek!"

Ichigo dan si gadis yang berinisiatif mengeluarkan suara hewan untuk memperdayai Chad langsung saling melotot karena perbedaan suara hewan yang dikeluarkan mereka.

'Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara kucing?' bentak Ichigo yang berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata. Anehnya, gadis itu mengerti komunikasi melalui kontak mata itu.

'Kau sendiri mengeluarkan suara bebek?! Kau adalah orang paling bodoh, bodoh, bodoh stadium akhir!" balas gadis itu tak kalah kesalnya. Entah bodoh atau apa, Chad percaya saja dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Oh, rupanya kucing dan bebek," desahnya.

"Oi, Chad. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Ayo, kita cari di tempat lain," teriak seorang temannya yang berambut merah. Chad mengangguk lalu menghampiri temannya itu. Ichigo dan gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Merepotkan saja!" keluh Ichigo.

"Maaf! Tapi aku juga tidak berharap bertemu laki-laki menyebalkan disini," balas gadis bermata violet itu tak kalah sengit. Gadis itu sedikit memandang ngeri Ichigo karena banyaknya luka goresan dan lecet-lecet di tubuh Ichigo, hasil kreasi yang dibuat Ishida tadi. Apalagi goresan-goresan itu membentuk kata yang aneh, 'BAKA' dan 'JERUK'.

'Ja-jangan-jangan dia SGM alias Sinting Gila Miring?' pikirnya.

"Kau…Eh? Kau 'gadis terintimidasi' itu, kan? Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo yang semula mau marah, tidak jadi setelah mengingat sosok gadis bernama Rukia itu.

Rukia membuang muka kesal, "Huh, aku bukan 'gadis terintimidasi'!" setelah berkata seperti itu, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Ichigo tanpa pamit. Ichigo hanya memperhatikannya sampai sosok Rukia hilang dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan dalam sekejap turunlah hujan yang sangat deras disertai angin kencang dan petir yang menggelegar. Dan tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa bumi yang tak terlalu besar dan dalam waktu singkat. Refleks Ichigo mengingat mantra aneh yang diucapkan Ishida.

"Bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelip…"

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Tunggu! Masa' karma itu benar-benar datang?"

TBC

Hyaaa….selesai juga chapter pertama!!! Emang dasar ide! Saat saia lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar buat ujian semester, eh dia nangkring di otak saia, bikin saia gak konsen belajar. Saat saia sudah selesai semester dan menghadap laptop, eh malah pergi dan membuat saia bingung harus membuat cerita seperti apa dan…taraaa jadilah fic gaje ini. Maaf buat para author, hiks…tapi review dong! Berikan tanggapan fic saia yang satu ini supaya saia gak merasa menyesal karena membuatnya –walaupun sebenarnya saia nyesel- Flame? Boleh, deh tapi jangan kejam-kejam, yak! Oke, dozo~silahkan tekan tombol ijo dibawah bertuliskan 'review' yang ada dalam kotak persegi panjang. Mudah-mudahan yang mereview saia dapet pahala berkali-kali lipat sebanyak kali yang ada di Indonesia. Amiiinnn…

Sekalian nanya. Gimana, sih caranya edit isi dokumen fic yang udah di publish? Kan ke my stories terus ke edit, lalu..? Soalnya saia mau edit fic-fic saia yang bertabur misstypo. Mohon bantuannya, ya senpai! Domo arigatou..


	2. KARMA IS BEGAN!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance, friendship, Humor

Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia

Chapter 2

KARMA IS BEGAN!

Lacossu No Ame

Ichigo's pov

Aneh! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami kejadian aneh yang terjadi secara terus-terusan? 3 hari semenjak pertemuanku dengan si 'gadis terintimidasi' aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Setiap detik aku selalu memikirkannya. Pertemuan kami waktu itu, pertengkaran kecil kami dan…raut wajahnya waktu itu. Walaupun sekilas aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut begitu melihat aku. Apa dia takut padaku? Atau dia kaget karena ada orang lain di kebun itu? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu bisa menangkap arti dari raut wajah anehnya! Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Dia selalu datang dalam kehidupanku baik kehidupan nyata atau pun mimpi. 3 hari berturut-turut aku memimpikannya. Dalam mimpiku, ia memasang wajah judes yang menolakku mentah-mentah karena aku mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku padanya. Apa? Aku menembak si pendek itu? Yang benar saja! Tapi untunglah itu hanya dalam mimpi, karena sesungguhnya aku tak menyukainya DAN TAK AKAN MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADANYA!!!

Saat aku menceritakan hal ini pada Ishida, eh, dia malah menasihatiku seperti kakek-kakek kurang kerjaan!

"Sepertinya hukum karma sudah mulai menyerangmu!" ujarnya santai sambil mencatat pelajaran matematika yang baru saja diterangkan oleh ikkaku-sensei.

Aku yang semula melihat pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kelas, memandangnya heran, "Karma?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau masih ingat ucapanmu tiga hari yang lalu, kan? Sudah kubilang jangan main-main."

"Oh, itu. Maksudmu karma itu benar-benar terjadi? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa," aku tertawa sinis mendengar ucapannya.

"Maksudmu hal itu hanya kebetulan? Oke, kita lihat sampai kapan 'kejadian kebetulanmu' akan terjadi," ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot lalu tersenyum dingin padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. MENAKUTKAN!

Ishida lalu berdiri dari bangkunya yang terletak disebelah bangkuku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menyusulnya.

"Ruang kepala sekolah. Ikut?"

"Nggak. Aku mau ke kebun belakang saja," jawabku malas.

Saat kami melewati koridor sekolah, kami berpapasan dengan 'gadis terintimidasi' itu. Sekilas, kami berdua bertemu pandang, namun tak lama karena dia membuang muka duluan. Aku juga turut membuang muka, entah kenapa ketika mengingat mimpi yang selama ini menghantui diriku membuatku muak padanya!

Selain itu, aku juga memperhatikan dua cowok berbadan kekar yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri gadis itu. Cowok yang berdiri di sisi kanan namanya Renji Abarai, cowok berambut merah dengan hiasan tato di alisnya yang berjalan dengan sombongnya. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami beradu mulut hanya karena setandan pisang yang sedang dijual dengan harga miring. Kami berdua berebutan untuk mendapatkan pisang terakhir itu. Tapi sialnya, saat kami saling menarik pisang tersebut, pisang itu lalu terpental dan tergilas sepeda seseorang. Payahnya, setelah itu ia mengalah seraya berkata, "Buat kamu saja, deh! Aku beli di tempat lain," ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi. Siapa juga yang mau beli pisang hancur begitu? Tapi akhirnya aku juga yang bayar. Keterlaluan!

Oke, lupakan saja dia dan beralihlah pada cowok meksiko yang berdiri di sisi kiri 'gadis terintimidasi itu'. Namanya Yasutora Sado tapi biasa dipanggil Chad. Ia punya badan jangkung dengan wajah yang sedikit-, ah lumayan mengerikan. Cocok sekali ia menjadi _bodyguard_ 'gadis terintimidasi' itu.

"Nasibmu malang sekali, kalau karma memilih Kuchiki sebagai seorang gadis yang akan menyakiti hatimu," celetuk Ishida tiba-tiba setelah Rukia dan para _bodyguardnya_ yang sudah menjauh.

"Heh, jangan bicara ngelantur. Karma omong kosong! Jangan disangkutpautkan dengan mimpi anehku, deh!" seruku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dasar! Kau ini memang keras kepala," Ishida menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu dijuluki 'gadis terintimidasi'? Apa dia korban kekerasan?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimana pun juga aku masih memikirkan asal usul julukan tersebut. Terlalu aneh!

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Setahun yang lalu sebelum kau pindah ke sekolah ini, Rukia mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Kaien. Rukia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai cowok itu. Tapi, Kaien mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Kadang ia bersikap sangat baik dan manis, tapi saat itu juga ia bersikap kasar bahkan Rukia sering dipukulinya. Apalagi kejadian itu juga terjadi di sekolah hingga semua mengetahuinya. Tapi namanya saja cinta, walaupun tubuhnya sudah babak belur tapi Rukia masih membela dan bersamanya. Akhirnya 3 bulan lalu, Kaien keluar dari sekolah dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia berada."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?"

"Dia terlihat syok ketika mengetahui Kaien menghilang tanpa pamit. Ia sempat sakit beberapa hari. Sampai suatu ketika ia masuk didampingi dua _bodyguardnya_ itu. Ternyata itu semua karena perintah Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak iparnya. Dia tidak mau adiknya terluka lagi dan akhirnya mengutus Sado dan Abarai. Tapi, kemana pun dan dimana pun Kuchiki berada, selalu saja ada mereka."

"Termasuk ke kamar mandi?" potongku sambil tertawa.

"Mana kutahu! Tapi sepertinya tidak!" jawab Ishida dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan serius.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan gadis itu. Dia pasti tertekan dan tidak merasa bebas. Setiap hari diawasi dan tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, julukan itu sudah melekat padanya. Sejak ia masih bersama Kaien sampai sekarang. Huh, julukan yang memprihatinkan!" Ishida tertawa miris.

Aku terdiam memikirkan Rukia. Ternyata masa lalunya begitu kelam, tidak sepadan dengan wajah manis yang dimilikinya. Eh, apa hubungannya?

"Ternyata kau mulai merasa tertarik padanya, ya!" kata Ishida.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, kok! Aku hanya merasa…penasaran! Tidak lebih!"

"Oh," respon Ishida pendek tapi aku yakin kalau ia tidak percaya. Lagipula kenapa aku memikirkannya?

Ichigo's POV end

-

-

Tiga hari kemudian…

"ISHIDAAAAAA!!! GAWAT! EMERGENCY!! SIAGA SATU! SIAGA SATUUUU!!!" teriak Ichigo histeris. Ia masuk ke kelasnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kericuhan," sahut Ishida dengan tenang, padahal dalam hatinya kaget banget, tuh!

"ISHIDAAA!!! _PLEEEAAASSEEE_, BAWA AKU KE PSIKOLOG, PSIKIATER, DUKUN ATAU APALAH!! AKU STRESS BERAT!!" jerit Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ishida sampai-sampai kacamata yang dipakai Ishida merosot.

"I-i-i-i-ya, ta-ta-pi-pi ke-na-na-p-pa?" Tanya Ishida dengan suara bergetar karena Ichigo mengguncang tubuhnya dengan hebat.

"Kamu benar! Mimpi itu! SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU MASIH MEMIMPIKAN GADIS ITUUUU!!! Gawatnya lagi kemarin…kemarin AKU MELIHAT SEMUA ORANG DENGAN WAJAHNYA!! Yuzu yang membawa sarapan terlihat seperti dirinya, ayah yang menendang pintu dengan brutal juga berwajah gadis itu, bahkan orang gila yang kutemui juga mempunyai wajah yang sama seperti dia. AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!! ISHIDAAAA, SEMBUHKAN AKUUUU!!!" Mohon Ichigo.

"O-oke, oke, tapi menjauh dariku," begitu Ichigo menjauh, ia segera membetulkan kerah baju dan kacamatanya yang merosot. Ia lalu memandang Ichigo dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata yang besar karena kurang tidur, wajah kusut bahkan pakaian seragam yang ia kenakan sangat tidak rapi. Kancing salah dimasukkan pada lubang yang seharusnya, apalagi baju seragamnya kusut.

"Jadi, benar apa kataku? Hukum karma sudah terjadi?" Tanya Ishida.

"Sekarang ini bukan waktunya bicara hal omong kosong seperti itu! Pokoknya bawa aku ke suatu tempat!"

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu sebelum kau mengakui bahwa hukum karma benar-benar ada! Dan kau mengalaminya," Ishida melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua bola matanya memandang ichigo tajam. Ichigo menelan ludah, merasa berat untuk mengakui hal itu. Bagaimana pun ini masalah harga dirinya. Tapi…

"Oke! Karma benar-benar ada dan aku mengalaminya! Sekarang cepat bawa aku ke tempat pengobatan!" kata Ichigo lantang. Ishida tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, tapi nanti saja, setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Aku maunya sekarang! Ayo kita pergi!" Ichigo menarik tangan Ishida dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Ishida yang semula menolak, akhirnya pasrah juga. Ini pertama kalinya ia bolos sekolah, tapi demi teman bodohnya ini…tak apalah.

-

-

"Benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Ichigo ragu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kuil si pendeta yang harus menaiki beberapa tangga dulu untuk mencapai halaman kuilnya. Terlihat pintu masuk kuil atau biasa disebut _Torii_ berwarna hijau lumut yang berdiri tegak di tangga paling atas.

"Tentu saja! Dia pendeta yang hebat, kok! Tapi panggil dia sensei, soalnya dia tidak terlalu suka kalau dipanggil pendeta. Ayo!" Ishida lalu menaiki tangga kemudian Ichigo menyusul dari belakang.

Ketika sampai di depan _torii_, Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terengah-engah setelah menaiki tangga kuil yang entah ada berapa banyak. Ichigo melihat Ishida yang masih sehat walafiat tanpa lelah.

Mereka lalu melewati _Sando_ (1) dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan milik sang pendeta. Ishida lalu melepas sepatunya dan melangkah menuju pintu sementara Ichigo beristirahat di tepi kuil seraya memperhatikan kolam ikan berisi air jernih yang ada didepannya. Saat kaki Ishida menyentuh lantai kuil, terdengar suara berderik pertanda sudah tuanya kuil ini dibangun. Ishida mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Sensei, ada di dalam? Saya Ishida Uryuu,"

Tak lama kemudian pintu bergeser dan muncullah seorang cowok berambut putih keperakkan dengan bola mata emerald dan tubuh pendeknya.

"Oh, rupanya kau," balasnya singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, teman saya mau meminta pengobatan Hitsugaya-sensei," pendeta pendek bernama Hitsugaya itu melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan tak ramah kemudian menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menghidangkan teh hijau pada Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Sudah capek-capek naik tangga harusnya disuguhi es serut atau minuman segar lainnya, eh malah disuguhi teh panas," gumam Ichigo pelan namun telinga Hitsugaya dapat menangkapnya.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini hanya ada teh panas karena miko saya sedang cuti. Kalau tidak mau minum tidak apa-apa," sahut Hitsugaya dengan tenang, padahal dalam hatinya dipenuhi rasa kesal. Tapi demi _imagenya_ yang dikenal tenang dan bijaksana, ia akhirnya menahan perasaan itu dan selama ini belum ada pasien yang membuatnya hilang kesabaran. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Ishida lalu menyikut Ichigo, memberinya isyarat untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menceritakannya. Tolong saya, ya mbaaah," pinta Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang mendengar dirinya di panggil 'mbah' langsung sweatdrop.

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil mbah tapi sensei," bentak Ishida dengan suara kecil.

"Tapi rambutnya, kan putih semua. Dia sudah kakek-kakek, kan?" jawab Ichigo yakin dengan suara kecil juga.

"Bodoh! Dari lahir rambutnya memang putih seperti itu! Sama seperti rambutmu yang warna oranye," Ishida menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Ehm," Hitsugaya berdehem, memberikan isyarat supaya mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan. Akhirnya Ishida yang angkat bicara.

"Maaf, Begini mba-, eh maksud saya, sensei. Sensei masih ingat buku sejarah kuno pemberian sensei yang berisi macam-macam mantra? Nah, teman saya yang bodoh ini sok-sokan menantang karma, dan saya membaca mantra pemanggil karma yang ada di buku itu. Rupanya ampuh, sensei!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan mimik wajah tetap tenang dan datar.

"Yah, masalahnya sekarang teman saya tidak tahan sama hukum karma yang menimpanya. Dia ingin segera disembuhkan,"

"Memangnya karma apa yang menimpanya?"

"Dia pernah bilang bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia cintai tapi gadis itu cinta mati padanya. Dan karma yang menimpanya sekarang, dia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang-, yah, agak susah untuk mendapatkan hatinya,"

Ichigo yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya menunduk sambil terdiam seribu kata, tepatnya ia merasa bosan tentang pembicaraan ini. Daripada bicara omong kasong lebih baik cepat-cepat diobati!

Hitsugaya memandang Ichigo dengan seksama seraya berkonsentrasi penuh. Kira-kira pengobatan yang cocok untuknya…

"Hmm, Apa harus dirukiyah, ya?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mencubit-cubit dagunya.

"HAAAH?? RUKIAAA?? MANA? MANA?" teriak Ichigo histeris sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri.

"RUKIYAAAH BUDEEEKK BUKAN RUKIAAA!!" bentak Hitsugaya yang sudah melewati batas kesabaran. Ishida yang melihatnya kontan terkejut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hitsugaya naik darah seperti itu.

Hitsugaya yang sadar dengan sikapnya langsung berkata, "Ehm, maaf, mari kita lanjutkan," Hitsugaya kembali berperawakan tenang namun tetap tidak membuat Ichigo dan Ishida setenang tadi. Ichigo saja sampai memegang dadanya karena syok setelah dibentak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri juga bingung karena tak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya. Baru kali ini ia lepas kendali.

"Tidak, setelah dipikir-pikir ada satu cara lagi,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo dan Ishida bersamaan.

"Hei, anak jeruk! Kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Tepatnya menembaknya!"

"H-ha? Te-tembak? Maksudmu aku harus membunuhnya?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah benjolan di kepala Ichigo karena dipukul Ishida sementara Hitsugaya berkali-kali mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya, 'Amit-amiiitt!! Kalau aku punya anak jangan sampai seperti dia. Dasar IQ jongkok!'

"Maksudnya mengungkapkan perasaan cinta, Ichigo!" kata Ishida menjelaskan. Ichigo hanya ber 'oh' ria namun sedetik kemudian ia berteriak.

"AKU HARUS MENEMBAK GADIS ITU?!!"

"Kau tidak budek, kan? Jadi aku tak perlu mengulang ucapanku lagi."

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus menembaknya? Tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Ichigo yang masih belum bisa menerima. Muncul kembali mimpi buruknya yang cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rukia.

"Mungkin saja karma akan terhapus jika kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada gadis itu. Lakukan atau tidak!! Sekarang cepat pergi. Aku masih banyak urusan," ujar Hitsugaya dengan wajah dan nada dingin.

"Baik, terima kasih atas bantuannya," Ishida membungkukkan badannya sampai keningnya menyentuh lantai. Ichigo juga membungkuk karena dipaksa -atau lebih tepatnya didorong hingga keningnya terbentur lantai.

-

-

Senja itu, Rukia masih saja berdiam diri di kelasnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan bantalan, Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Sekolah ini, Smu Karakura adalah sekolah yang memberikannya kenangan menyenangkan hati dan juga menyakitkan hati…

**FLASHBACK**

Pagi ini, kelas Rukia masih seramai biasanya. Suara cekikian siswa cewek yang asyik bergossip, beberapa siswa yang berebut buku PR dan aktivitas lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis mungil bermata violet dengan wajah manisnya.

"Pagi, semuanya!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Pagi, Rukia!" sapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis bernama Rukia itu tersenyum sesaat kemudian menghampiri seorang cowok yang sedang asyik dengan mp3-nya.

"PAGI KAIEN-KUUUNN!!" teriak Rukia pakai toa sambil melepas salah satu _headset_ yang dipakai Kaien. Otomatis Kaien kaget bukan main.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Tanya Kaien dengan suara lembutnya, tidak terlihat ekspresi kemarahan dari wajahnya. Rukia yang merasa gemas dengan paras kekasihnya itu mencubit pipinya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Menyapamu, Kaien-kun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum nakal. Kemudian ia mengendus aroma strawberry di sekitar tubuh Kaien.

"Kaien-kun, kau pakai parfum strawberry, ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Iya, baru kali ini, kok! Kemarin aku dapat gratisan di toko baru. Sayang, kan kalau tidak dipakai?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan aku sangat benci hal yang berbau strawberry! Kau mau aku menjauhimu hanya karena parfum ini?"

"Buktinya kau masih mendekatiku. Aku tahu kalau kau benci strawberry, tapi sayang kalau dibuang. Kau masih mau menjauhiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Oke hari ini ada toleransi. Tapi jangan lagi, ya!"

"Oke," Saat bibir Kaien menyentuh kening Rukia, semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu bertepuk tangan sambil bersuit-suit. Ada yang merasa iri, namun juga ada yang merasa biasa-biasa saja.

"Lalu, kau bawa uang yang mau aku pinjam?" Tanya Kaien. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi tidak sebanyak yang kau minta. Aku hanya punya 5.000 yen, jadi aku…" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaien lalu mencengkeram kerah lehernya.

"AKU BUTUH 10.000 YEN, BODOH! KENAPA HANYA BAWA SETENGAHNYA?! KAU MAU AKU HAJAR, YA?" tatapan lembut dan senyumnya kini berganti dengan mata melotot dengan hentakkannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tahu, tapi…"

"KALAU KAU TAHU KENAPA TIDAK MEMBAWA SEMUANYA?! BRENGSEK!" tanpa diduga Kaien menamparnya hingga tubuh Rukia jatuh terjerembab. Teman-temannya yang semula bersuit-suit ria kini hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah ketakutan.

"He-hei, Kaien, jangan seperti itu sama kekasihmu," beberapa temannya berusaha melerai, namun naasnya mereka juga disemprot Kaien.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR ATAU AKU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" bentaknya. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Rukia dengan kasar lalu membawanya keluar dari kelas.

**FLASHBACK END**

Rukia ingat kejadian setelah itu. Kaien membawanya ke loteng sekolah lalu berbuat kejam padanya. Rukia ingin melupakan semua itu, tapi pukulan, tendangan dan bentakan itu masih terekam jelas di benaknya. Terlalu susah menghilangkan masa kelam itu. Bodohnya, kenapa ia masih memaafkan Kaien yang berbuat kasar padanya? Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali Kaien melakukannya dimana saja, tidak peduli dengan banyaknya orang di sekitar mereka. Rukia dilarang berdekatan dengan teman cowoknya, pergi sendirian ke suatu tempat dan hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Kalau ia sampai melanggarnya maka ia akan merasakan _ringan tangan _dari Kaien. Saat itu, Rukia berpikir dia bukan Kaien! Namun ia akhirnya tahu kalau Kaien mengalami gangguan jiwa dan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat cintanya luntur, malah rasa cintanya semakin besar dan berniat untuk menyembuhkan kekasihnya itu. Rukia juga menyadari, Kaien melakukan hal itu karena sayang padanya. Kaien ingin Rukia selalu disisinya, apakah itu salah?

Rukia masih ingat, setelah Kaien melakukan kekerasan, ia berubah menjadi Kaien yang lembut. Ia memeluk Rukia erat sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf dan tidak sengaja. Satu hal yang membuat Rukia memaafkannya.

"_Maaf…"_

"Ukh!" Rukia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengingat hal itu. Akhirnya ia memilih meninggalkan kelasnya. Lagipula Chad sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Chad memang baik, ia masih mengizinkan Rukia menyendiri dan kadang-kadang membantunya kabur dari pengawasan Renji. Berbeda dengan Renji, ia selalu menempel di sisi Rukia dan tak mengizinkannya pergi sendiri. Untung tadi Renji ada urusan jadi hanya Chad yang mengawasi Rukia, tapi Renji akan segera kembali. Hmm…apa mungkin Renji sudah tiba?

Saat ia mengambil tas selempangan ungu mudanya, Rukia baru sadar kalau boneka chappynya sudah tidak tegantung pada tasnya. Rukia langsung panik. Ia segera mencarinya di sekitar bangku namun hasilnya nihil. Ia juga mencari di sepanjang koridor namun tetap tak bisa menemukannya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Kaien padanya dan ia tidak mau kehilangan benda itu.

"Haaahh…tidak ada. Dimana, ya?" keluhnya putus asa.

"Mencari ini?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berat seseorang. Ia segera memutar badannya.

"Kau?" tanpa sadar Rukia menunjuk cowok berambut oranye itu. Cowok yang ditunjuk hanya memandangnya dengan malas.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kalau mulutmu tidak segera ditutup akan ada nyamuk yang masuk ke dalam," Rukia yang tersadar segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi menganga lebar. Begitu melihat boneka Chappynya, ia langsung menyambarnya dengan kasar.

"Hei, kasar sekali," cibir Ichigo.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli siapa yang menemukan. Kau ingin aku berterima kasih? Oke, makasih!" kata Rukia dengan galaknya. Melihat sikap Rukia membuat amarah Ichigo muncul.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Kalau aku tahu ini punyamu aku akan membuangnya!" teriak Ichigo.

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan boneka chappyku ternoda karena dipegang tangan kotormu! Dasar rambut oranye norak!"

"Hei, aku punya nama. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Dasar pendek!"

"Ichigo? Huh, aku baru tahu kalau ada cowok namanya strawberry. Aku benci strawberry! Aku juga benci wajahmu! Lagipula aku juga punya nama! Rukia Kuchiki, ingat itu!" tanpa sadar mereka berdua saling memperkenalkan diri walaupun bukan dengan cara biasa.

"Terserah namaku siapa saja. Yang memberi nama itu ibuku, bukan kamu! Aku juga tidak peduli kau yang membenci wajahku. Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang bilang begitu! Semua orang menyukai wajahku yang tampan!" kata Ichigo tak mau kalah. "Lagipula kau ini hanya seorang gadis galak yang cengeng. Kau habis menangis, kan?"

Kedua mata Rukia melebar. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Ah, pasti karena kedua matanya yang terlihat sembab dan sisa air mata yang menempel di pipinya.

"A-aku tidak menangis dan ini bukan urusanmu!" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Tanpa sengaja melalui jendela koridor, Rukia melihat Renji dan Chad di halaman sekolah. Rukia tersadar ini sudah waktunya pulang. Chad dan Renji pasti mencarinya. Tapi saat ia melangkah pergi, tangan kekar Ichigo menahannya.

"Apa, sih?! Kau masih mau berdebat?" Tanya Rukia sambil menepis tangan Ichigo.

"A-aku mau bicara sesuatu," kata Ichigo yang ingat tujuannya datang ke sekolah.

"Kalau tidak penting aku…"

"INI PENTING! SANGAT PENTING!" Ichigo meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Rukia terdiam. Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian memandangnya tajam.

"Oke, katakan sekarang."

"Umm…itu…" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. Karena merasa gugup ketika meliihat wajah manis Rukia, ia memutar badannya, membelakangi Rukia.

"Cepat katakan," paksa Rukia gelisah sambil tengok kanan-kiri. Ia takut kalau Renji dan Chad menemukannya dengan seorang cowok disini. Sesuai kata Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia, 'Jangan sampai Rukia berdekatan dengan laki-laki!'

"Aku juga mau mengatakannya!" tukas Ichigo. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa susah sekali mengatakan _'I love you'_? Kenapa ia merasa gugup dan malu? Dia kan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Apa ini pengaruh dari karma?

"Hei!" suara protes Rukia kembali terdengar. Ichigo menghirup napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan agar perasaannya lebih tenang. Akhirnya setelah keberaniannya sudah dirasa cukup, ia mulai menyatakannya.

"Umm…mu-mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Untunglah disini hanya ada kita berdua sehingga aku merasa tidak terlalu gugup. Dan, yah, a-aku hanya ingin bilang…aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku cinta kamu!"

Hening, suara Rukia tidak terdengar. Ichigo yang merasakan wajahnya memanas menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya. Tidak peduli Rukia merespon dengan teriakan, ejekan atau pukulan yang penting ia sudah melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Hitsugaya. Dengan begini masalah selesai dan karma akan menghilang, kan?

"Ka-kau yakin?"

"Ya, tapi kalau kau menolak juga tidak apa-a…eh?" Ichigo sadar kalau suara gadis yang membalasnya bukan suara Rukia. Duh, perasaan Ichigo tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ia segera membalikkan badannya. Jangan-jangan…

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun. Aku senang ternyata selama ini cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku…aku merasa terharu," tubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet kini berganti dengan sosok seorang gadis tinggi langsing dengan rambut oranye-cokelatnya yang panjang dan lurus. Gadis itu memandang Ichigo sambil menangis bahagia. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung terlonjak. Kenapa malah Orihime Inoue?!!

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu," lanjut Orihime sambil tersenyum manis.

Oh, oh, kenapa jadi salah tembak begini, sih?!

TBC

Sando: Jalan masuk menuju kuil

-

-

Maaa…terimakasih yang sudah mereview fic saya!! Saya sangat terharu! Aishiteru, minna!!

Sekarang waktunya balas review:

BinBin Mayen Kuchiki

*nangkep bunga sakura* waah saia suka bunga sakura, makasih! Betul, rasakan kau Ichigo!

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

Diintimidasi sama Kaien! Kasihan Rukia. Ichiruki? Pasti ada donk!

Mss Dhyta

Iya, mantranya Ishida aneh, tuh pengaruh dari senseinya *lirik Hitsugaya*. Dukun? Hahaha…bisa saja, profesi pelarian setelah ditolak Orihime. Makasih udah dikasih tahu cara edit fic!

Meong

Oke, Ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya, yah!

Ni-chan d'

Hehe…terimakasih atas pujian dan ucapan selamat datangnya! Terngiang-ngiang? Hoho…baguslah! *lho?*

Ruki-ya

Iya, tapi bukan full tentang penindasan. Hanya masa lalu Rukia, tapi…nanti ada juga, sih orang yang menindas Rukia. *Ha? Siapa?* RAHASIA!!! Fufufu…

Namie Amalia

Iya, Rukia jadi korban KDRT Kaien. Kaien jahat!

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

Ichigo sama Ishida hanya murid biasa yang bersekolah di SMU Karakura yang biasa. Yang ngajari mantra, tuh Hitsugaya. Pendeta yang tidak biasa!

Himeka Walker

*menangkap confetti* terima kasih! Ada, soalnya kan yang punya buku itu Hitsugaya, pendeta aneh yang punya barang-barang aneh! *digetok Hitsugaya* Makasih udah dikasih tahu cara edit fic!

Vi ChaN91312

Chad sama Renji ternyata bodyguard alias pengawal Rukia yang diutus Byakuya. Sudah gak penasaran, kan?

The Great Kon-sama

Iya, terima kasih! Sudah tahu, kan siapa yang mengintimidasi Rukia? Haha…gak usah ngambil keris warisan, tenang aja ada Ichigo yang ngelindungi Rukia, kok! Disimpen baik-baik aja, ya! Betul, Ichigo gak usah dikasihani, biar dia gak sok lagi!

Mayonakano Shadow Girl

*nangkap confetti* terima kasih, wah dapat confetti lagi. Iya, Ichigo kena karma habis sombong banget, sih?! Tapi saia tetap cinta dia! Makasih udah dikasih tahu cara edit fic!

Sunako-chan

Hehehe…terimakasih atas pujiannya dan ucapan selamat datangnya . Okeeee!!! Pasti akan saia banyakin Ichirukinya!!! Tapi chap ini belum banyak, mereka baru kenal, sih!

Ichikawa Ami

Hahaha…bukan Ki Joko Bodo, tapi konsultasi sama Hitsugaya bodoh *diserang rame-rame Hitsugaya FC* Ichigo pasti kena karma!!! Tapi kalo ceweknya Rukia, saia malah senang!

Aika Umezawa

Salam kenal, nama lainnya Marie Antoinette, ya? *dicatat dalam diary (?)* Ishida dapet buku dari Hitsugaya.

Jess Kuchiki

Ishida percaya mantra gara-gara pengaruh Hitsugaya, tuh! Iya, Ichigo bodoh! Kenapa pake suara bebek bukan kodok? Alasan Chad dan Renji kejar-kejar Rukia udah tahu, kan?

YohNa-nyu-

Me-mengerikan?! Saia? Iya, makasih ucapan selamat datangnya. Salam kenal dan BANZAI!!! Hidup IchiRuki! Bukan dijahit tapi ditusuk, tapi itu juga merupakan salah satu metode latihan Ichigo supaya kebal saat ngelawan musuh-musuhnya yang membawa benda tajam *ngarang:MODE ON* Ngacungin pisau? Kenapa gak ngacungin uang aja? Hehehe…Yosh! Udah diupdate, nih! Makasih udah dikasih tahu cara edit fic!

Edogawa Luffy

Waa…sesama fans Ichiruku *toss*, hehe…makasih! Gpp telat, kok! Yup, Ichigo bakalan cinta mati sama Rukia! Rasain!

OrangePink

Iniiiii, chapter 2 udah update! Baca and review yah!

Sekali lagi, makasih udah review fic saia dan tetap Review fic-fic saia di chapter-chapter salanjutnya, ya! Sekedar informasi, normalnya saia publish fic ini 5-8 hari setiap fic, kalau sampai lebih berarti saia emang lagi gak ada waktu ngenet, hehe. Yosh! Domo arigatou minna…


	3. dating without plan!

Author: Wah, telat update, maklum saia terancam HIATUS! Libur kemarin harus pulang kampung tanpa ada warnet di sekitarnya dan begitu masuk sekolah…bruukk!! Tugas-tugas menumpuk. Sekali lagi maaf, ya! Oke kita langsung saja!

Disclaimer: bang Tite Kubo, saia mau ngelamar jadi asistennya! *ngimpi*. Buat nama artis yang saia sebutkan di fic, minta izin mencantumkan nama anda, ya.

WARNING: OOC, AU, ANEH!

DATING WITHOUT PLAN!

Lacossu no Ame

"Hei, kau. Pendek! Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia yang merasa dirinya dipanggil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Ichigo menghampirinya dengan berapi-api. Renji dan Chad yang ada di sampingnya maju selangkah, melindungi Rukia kalau-kalau Ichigo melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau…beraninya memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan pendek," ujar Renji dingin sambil memberikan tatapan sinisnya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi gadis itu!" Ichigo menunjuk tubuh mungil Rukia yang hampir tertutup kedua tubuh _bodyguardnya_ yang kekar.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Paling-paling kau hanya ingin mendekati Rukia."

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR RAMBUT NANAS!"

"NA-NANAS?! KAU SENDIRI RAMBUT JERUK! BERANINYA KAU…" Renji bersiap memberikan tinjunya pada Ichigo, tapi Rukia melarangnya.

"Renji, biarkan dia berbicara. Setelah itu semua selesai, jangan sampai berkelahi karena hal tak penting!" Tubuh mungil Rukia lalu muncul dari balik tubuh Renji dan Chad. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan para bodyguardnya itu.

"Tapi, Rukia-"

"Kau! Kenapa kemarin kau pergi diam-diam, sih?! Aku kan mau bicara sama kamu!"

"Salah kau sendiri! Sudah kubilang aku terburu-buru dan menyuruhmu supaya cepat mengatakannya, tapi kau tak melakukannya. Ya sudah aku pergi saja. Apalagi kau berdiri membelakangiku," Rukia menjelaskannya dengan enteng membuat Ichigo merasa geram.

"TAPI GARA-GARA HAL ITU AKU JADI KENA MASALAH, TAHU!!"

"Masalahmu bukan urusanku. Kalau begitu cepat katakan sekarang! Dengan begitu semua beres!"

"Mengatakan..apa?" Ichigo masih belum mengerti.

"Tentu saja yang waktu itu mau kau sampaikan!"

Eh, i-itu…" Ichigo melirik Renji dan Chad yang masih berdiri di dekat Rukia. Bukan saatnya menembak sekarang! Bisa-bisa bogem mentah yang dirasakannya. Tidak, ini terlalu berisiko! Cari kesempatan lain!

"Huh, tidak jadi! Lupakan saja! Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada hal yang bisa kita obrolkan selain bertengkar!" Ichigo malah membalikkan badan dan melenggang pergi dengan cuek, membuat ketiga orang itu mengerutkan kening.

"He-hei! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" teriak Rukia.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi sepertinya yang kita bisa lakukan hanya bertengkar. Tidak asyik!" jawab Ichigo malas.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak asyik? Dia? Rukia merasa tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Rukia, apa cowok itu tidak dibereskan saja?" tanya Renji geram. Rukia membalikkan badan, kembali berjalan seraya menundukkan kepala, hingga wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup helai-helai rambutnya.

"Biarkan saja dia! Jeruk busuk tidak penting!"

"Kurosaki-kuuunn!!" samar-samar Rukia mendengar seorang gadis memanggil Ichigo dengan manjanya.

"Kita ke kantin, yuk!" masih terdengar suara gadis itu ditelinganya, namun ia tetap berjalan, tidak peduli dengan rupa gadis itu.

-

-

Berita hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime dengan cepat menyebar di sekolah Karakura. Ada yang memberi selamat, namun juga ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena patah hati. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi yang dialami Ichigo. Gara-gara salah paham ini, ia bertengkar dengan Ishida. Ishida benar-benar marah! Ia tidak pernah menyapa Ichigo dan pindah tempat duduk yang letaknya jauh dari tempat Ichigo. Setiap Ichigo menghampirinya, Ishida selalu menghindar.

'Bodohnya aku yang tidak menjelaskannya waktu itu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Ichigo gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, namun sia-sia.

"Hei, Kurosaki-kun. Ada apa? Kau melamun?" suara lembut Orihime menyadarkannya. Orihime mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Em, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya…melamun tak penting," Ichigo berusaha tersenyum di depan gadis berambut coklat-orange itu.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah, aku kira kau merasa tidak enak badan," Orihime memberikan senyum manisnya seraya menghela napas lega.

"Hime!" tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang gadis tomboy berambut hitam pendek melambaikan tangan, menyapa Orihime. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya ia menghampiri Orihime dan Ichigo.

"Tatsuki-chan, ada ap-" sebelum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, buru-buru Tatsuki menarik tangan Orihime dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari tempat Ichigo.

"Jadi benar rumor itu? Kau berpacaran dengan Ichigo?" bisik Tatsuki supaya tak terdengar Ichigo. Orihime menjawab dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Kyaaa…kalau begitu selamat, ya! Akhirnya impianmu terwujud juga!" jeritnya girang sampai beberapa siswa yang ada disitu memandang mereka heran.

"Iya, terima kasih, Tatsuki-chan!"

Rukia yang baru datang tanpa sengaja melihat Ichigo yang duduk sendirian.

"Eh, jeruk aneh itu? Ih, kenapa dia harus ada disini, sih?!" tapi Rukia tetap saja memasuki kantin dan berjalan dengan cueknya ketika di dekat Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihatnya juga pura-pura cuek. Mereka saling membuang muka.

"Jangan lupa bawa besok, ya!" kata Tatsuki sebelum pergi.

"Jangan khawatir!" Orihime mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Kurosaki-kun, maaf, ya lama menunggu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Em, kalau boleh tahu…apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Hehe…bukan hal penting, kok! Tatsuki-chan menyuruhku membawa majalah gossip terbaru tentang Krisdayanti itu, lho! Biasa, cewek 'kan memang hidup dengan bergossip!" Orihime menjelaskan dengan cerianya. Ichigo yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi setelah itu ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya, mendekati tubuh Orihime yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan." bisik Ichigo supaya tak terdengar orang lain.

"Eh, a-apa?"tanya Orihime dengan wajah memerah. Kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan Ichigo, membuat tubuhnya merinding! Orihime sudah berpikir tidak-tidak. Apakah Ichigo akan mencium pipinya? Atau bibirnya? Yang jelas hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang!

"Memang benar, ya, kalau Krisdayanti selingkuh sama pengusaha dari Papua itu??"

Gubraakkk!! Orihime langsung bergubrak-ria begitu mendengar ucapan tak terduga Ichigo.

"Eh, ah, i-iya, sepertinya begitu. Kurosaki-kun juga suka bergossip, ya?" tanya Orihime yang masih syok.

"Me-memangnya sa-salah, ya?" Ichigo yang menyadari ketololannya tersipu malu. Ia baru sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya sangat konyol.

"Ah, ti-tidak, kok! Tidak salah! Justru aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Jadi kita punya hobi yang sama! Besok aku bawa majalahnya!" seru Orihime senang.

"Benarkah?" senyum Ichigo langsung merekah.

Rukia yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya menghela napas.

"Jeruk bodoh! Padahal aku juga mengikuti perkembangan gossip itu. Kita juga punya hobi sama dan bisa menjadi bahan obrolan kita nanti. Bahkan aku mengetahuinya labih lengkap kalau Krisdayanti dan pengusaha itu berlibur bersama ke Bali. Ichigo, kau bilang kita berdua hanya bisa bertengkar. Kau salah! Kau belum mengenalku," keluh Rukia kecewa.

"Rukiaaa, kau kemana saja! Sudah kubilang kalau pergi-pergi harus dalam pengawasanku dan Chad!" Renji tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Rukia dengan khawatir.

"Aku hanya membeli roti di kantin. Lagipula tidak harus setiap detik aku bersama kalian, 'kan?" jawab Rukia cuek seraya berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Tapi, 'kan setidaknya beritahu aku, supaya aku tidak khawatir," kata Renji lagi.

"Kau yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan," balas Rukia lagi. Renji menghela napas. Percuma menasehati Rukia seperti apapun! Dia pasti tetap kabur.

"Hei, Renji."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perkembangan Krisdayanti?"

"Eh, Krisdayanti? Siapa itu? Kalau Kristin aku tahu. Dia penjual pisang di dekat stasiun. Pisangnya enak-enak, lho!" Renji ngiler membayangkan pisang di kios Kristin yang segar-segar.

'Haaahhh…benar, 'kan. Otak Renji tentang infotaintment nol besar! Pikirannya cuma pisang!' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Renji. Lupakan saja!"

Kita kembali lagi pada Ichigo dan Orihime…

"Kurosaki-kun, aku bawa bekal, nih!"

Wajah Ichigo langsung berseri-seri. Sebenarnya ia sudah lapar dari tadi. Pantas saja Orihime tidak memesan makanan di kantin. Mereka hanya memesan minuman.

"Wah, terima kasih!" ucap Ichigo. Begitu melihat isi bekalnya, Ichigo tambah ngiler. 3 buah bakpao berukuran lumayan besar terhidang manis di dalam kotak bekal hijau milik Orihime.

"Bakpao buatanku! Kau pasti menyukainya. Namanya bakpao isi rempah-rempah. Bawang putih, bawang merah, bawang bombay, merica, cabe, kunyit dan jahe aku blender sampai halus, setelah itu dicampurkan ke dalam bakpao. Rasanya unik, deh! Oh, ya aku juga bawa saus tomat untuk penambah rasa."

'Hueeekks!' hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo. Ia langsung merasa mual ketika membayangkan rasa bakpao itu. Rasa laparnya kini lenyap entah kemana.

"Ayo dimakan sekarang."

"Tidak!" jawab Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa? Kurosaki-kun tidak suka masakanku, ya?" tanya Orihime sedih. Buru-buru Ichigo menjelaskannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku hanya mau memakannya saat aku lapar, 'kan sayang kalau aku makan saat aku masih merasa kenyang. Kurang nikmat."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu Kurosaki-kun saja yang membawanya, ya!"

"Tidak, jangan! Ah, maksudku, kau saja yang bawa, takutnya aku makan saat kau tidak ada. Kau 'kan ingin aku mengomentari masakanmu."

"Baiklah," Orihime mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo menghela napas lega. Selamat! Untuk sementara, sih!

Ichigo melihat Ishida yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Ichigo bergegas menyapanya, namun Ishida tetap cuek.

"WOII, ISHIDA!!" panggil Ichigo lebih keras namun tetap tak ditanggapi. Padahal Ichigo yakin, dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh Ishida dapat mendengar suaranya. Ishida pasti pura-pura tidak dengar!

"ISHIDA-KUUNN!!!" panggil Orihime. Anehnya, begitu Orihime memanggil, Ishida menoleh lalu menghampiri mereka.

'Dasar! Kalau sama Orihime saja, dia mau menoleh," pikir Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ishida dengan wajah dan nada dinginnya. Ichigo berpikir, kalau di depan Orihime, Ishida sok keren!

"Kurosaki-kun yang mau bicara denganmu," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ichigo langsung gugup. Dengan agak takut ia memandang mata tajam Ishida. _Death glare_ keluar dari dalam tubuh Ishida, membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri. Sepertinya hanya ia yang merasakannya, karena Orihime hanya senyam-senyum tanpa beban disampingnya.

"Ng…itu…anu…Inoue mau ke perpustakaan tapi aku mau ke kamar mandi. Kau temani dia, ya! Sepertinya aku di kamar mandi sampai pulang sekolah!" Ichigo langsung kabur meninggalkan Ishida dan Orihime yang masih kebingungan.

'Yang penting, aku bisa terlepas dari gadis itu!'

-

-

Ichigo memilih bersembunyi di kebun belakang sekolah. Ichigo merasa lelah, lelah dengan masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya. Apa benar ini pengaruh dari karma? Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan hal itu, hampir saja ia menginjak seekor burung nuri berbulu kuning yang tergolek lemah didepannya. Untung Ichigo melihatnya.

"Wah, sepertinya dia habis diserang seekor anjing," duga Ichigo sok 'kedetektifan' ketika melihat luka robek di sayap kiri burung tersebut. Tapi Ichigo bingung, mau diobati pakai apa? Oh ya, di saku celananya, sih ada plester luka. Tapi masa diobati pakai itu?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, deh! Supaya darahnya tidak mengucur terus," begitu mendapatkan jalan keluar terbaik, ia membuka plester lalu merekatkannya ke sayap burung tersebut.

"Hei, jangan diobati dengan itu!!!"

"Eh?" refleks Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Chad.

"Kalau mau obati burung, harus pakai alkohol dan diolesi pelan-pelan menggunakan kapas, setelah itu baru diperban sampai rapat," Chad menjelaskan layaknya guru pada muridnya yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ichigo hanya diam namun menyimak juga. Yang membuat Ichigo terkejut, semua obat-obatan yang disebutkan Chad ternyata sudah dipersiapkan. Chad menggeluarkan dari dalam sakunya dan bergegas mengobati luka burung itu dengan telaten. Ichigo hanya memandangnya heran.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya, ya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Eh? Oh, ya begitulah." Chad yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo melihat sekilas kemudian kembali mengobati burung nuri itu.

"Sebenarnya ini burung nuri peliharaanku, namanya Pitty. Karena dari tadi pagi ia tidak muncul juga, maka aku jadi khawatir. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku mempersiapkan obat-obatan untuk berjaga-jaga. Ternyata dugaanku benar kalau ia sedang terluka."

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau ia kabur darimu? Bisa saja ia tidak kembali karena keasyikan di alam bebas."

"Yah, semua burung mungkin seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan Pitty. Aku sering melepasnya dan anehnya ia kembali lagi padaku. Mungkin ia tahu siapa orangtuanya yang sebenarnya." jawab Chad seraya tersenyum tipis.

'Orang tua? Cih, senang sekali kau menyebut dirimu sebagai orang tua sang burung,' ejek Ichigo dalam hati. Baginya Chad adalah cowok yang agak aneh!

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membawanya ke sekolah. Awalnya aku takut membawanya kemari, karena ia masih belum tahu situasi di sekitar sekolah ini. Tapi karena ia sendirian di rumah, akhirnya aku membawanya, namun ternyata malah terjadi hal seperti ini."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala malas. Tepatnya, ia merasa bosan membicarakan tentang burung nuri.

"Sama seperti burung ini, aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia-sama."

"Eh?" mata Ichigo langsung terbuka lebar begitu Chad mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau…mengenal Rukia-sama?" kali ini Chad sudah selesai memperban burung nuri kesayangannya. Burung nuri itu kini tertidur lemah di telapak tangan kiri Chad yang kasar dan hitam.

"E, se-sebenarnya belum mengenal dekat, sih!" jawab Ichigo seperlunya. Chad hanya mengangguk.

"Aku kasihan dengan keadaan Rukia-sama. Semenjak hubungannya dengan Kaien, Byakuya-sama menyuruhku dan Abarai menemani dan mengawasi Rukia setiap saat. Hidupnya benar-benar terkekang! Makanya, kadang-kadang aku membiarkannya kabur agar ia merasa sedikit senang dan bebas. Entah kapan aku melihat Rukia-sama tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Chad. Apa benar kehidupan Rukia sebegitu kelamnya?

"Tapi, saat tadi kau berbicara dengannya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Rukia-sama. Entahlah, Rukia-sama terlihat berbeda. Karena itulah," Chad menyentuh pundak kiri Ichigo.

"Teruslah berada di dekat Rukia-sama. Aku tahu kau dapat merubahnya menjadi Rukia yang dulu, terbuka dan bahagia. Jangan takut dengan masalah yang akan dihadapi kalian."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya heran.

"Hei, hei, kau pasti salah paham. Biar kujelaskan kalau aku dan majikanmu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Justru aku merasa kesal padanya yang sok bersikap dingin. Tidak mungkin aku dan dia menjalin hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" sanggah Ichigo cepat sebelum Chad berpikir tidak-tidak. Mendengar hal itu Chad terperangah, namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu bangkit dan membersihkan beberapa anak rumput yang menempel pada celana kain hitamnya.

"Salah paham? Jadi begitu, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih kau sudah menemukan Pitty-ku. Aku pergi dulu."

Ichigo hanya memandang punggung Chad yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi belum jauh ia berjalan, Chad membalikkan setengah badannya, memandang Ichigo.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya salah paham," Chad mengucapkan seraya tersenyum misterius kemudian kembali berjalan. Ichigo hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Ichigo, namun toh ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ichigo memilih tidur, mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"HAH?! KAU LAGI?!"

Ichigo membuka matanya. Ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat Rukia sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, bukannya aku yang harus bicara begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dingin. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kau yang punya kebun ini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bukan, tapi melihatmu membuatku muak. Jadi sebaiknya menjauh dari hadapanku!" Rukia cuma terdiam.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau menyendiri. Kalau kau tidak menggangguku, aku tak akan mengganggumu," ujarnya serius. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Ichigo hanya dapat melihat punggungnya. Rukia memeluk kedua lutuutnya sambil menjatuhkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya. Anehnya, Ichigo tak dapat membalasnya. Akhirnya ia memilih mencuekkan Rukia, dan ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Tak berapa lama Ichigo mendengar sesenggukan tangis Rukia. Ichigo menoleh, bingung. Ia menghampiri Rukia, tapi ia tak dapat melihat wajah Rukia karena terhalang rambut hitam Rukia.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku," jawabnya pendek.

Ichigo semakin bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pria ketika seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya?

"Cih, tidak usah peduli bagaimana? Ayo ikut aku!" dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya pergi dari kebun belakang sekolah.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan? Mau kemana kita? Lepaskan aku!" Rukia berusaha melepas cengkaraman Ichigo, namun sia-sia. Tenaga Ichigo lebih kuat. Akhirnya, Rukia hanya pasrah. Akhirnya setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh dari sekoah, Ichigo melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanya Rukia dingin dengan tatapan waspada. Ichigo hanya berjalan malas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dibelakang lehernya.

"Membawamu jalan-jalan. Sepertinya kau butuh hal itu," Ichigo menjawab seperlunya. Rukia terperangah, tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo seperhatian begini.

"Aku kesal mendengar suara tangismu. Berisik, tahu! Kalau jalan-jalan begini, 'kan aku tak perlu mendengar tangis sumbangmu itu!"

Rukia merengut. Ternyata itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Eh, ayo kesana!" ajak Ichigo kemudian. Rukia menyusulnya. Ternyata Ichigo menghampiri sebuah mesin pencapit boneka berwarna merah, yang di pajang di dekat toko musik.

"Coba, kau pilih mau boneka yang mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan. Rukia menatapnya sekilas kemudian menunjuk sebuah boneka yang menarik hatinya.

"Umm..boneka kelinci di sebelah sana. Tapi apa kau bisa mengambilnya?" Rukia memandang Ichigo tak percaya karena boneka kelinci yang ditunjuknya berada di antara dua boneka lain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terlihat mustahil untuk mendapatkannya. Ichigo hanya memberikan seringai percaya diri. Ia memasukkan sebuah koin dan segera mengambil boneka yang dimaksud Rukia. Gagal.

Ichigo mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun hasilnya sama saja. Gagal. Ketiga, gagal dan keempat setali tiga uang. Ichigo terlihat emosi saat memasukkan koin kelima, tapi keburu dicegah Rukia.

"Sudahlah, jeruk. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan. Hadapi kenyataan," ejek Rukia dengan senyum jahilnya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tambah emosi. Dengan agak brutal, ia menekan tombol, namun…GAGAL!!

"Tuh, 'kan sudah kubilang. Kau ngotot, sih!" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya sambil tetap dengan tawa mengejeknya.

PRANG!!

Rukia langsung melongo begitu melihat tindakan Ichigo yang tak diduga. Ichigo memecahkan kaca mesin pencapit boneka!

"Ayo, kabur!" setelah mengambil boneka kelinci yang diinginkan Rukia, Ichigo bergegas menggandeng tangan Rukia dan kabur dari TKP. Dua orang satpam yang kebetulan ada disana mengejar Ichigo dan Rukia. Selama beberapa menit mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos.

"Hah…hah…kau ini…memang keterlaluan!" gerutu Rukia yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hehe…tapi menyenangkan juga, kan? Hah..hah.." Rukia tak menampik hal itu. Walaupun menegangkan, tapi cukup menyenangkan juga. Jarang-jarang ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Oh, ya, ini bonekanya," Ichigo melempar boneka itu dan segera ditangkap Rukia sebelum mencapai tanah. Rukia memasukkan boneka sebesar anak kucing itu ke dalam saku seragamnya. Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sesekali Rukia mencuci matanya, memandang kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Ia juga melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang menginjak trotoar yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak takut ditangkap polisi?" tanya Rukia membuka perbincangan yang tadi sempat terputus. Ichigo yang berjalan dengan santainya menoleh malas.

"Hn? Oh, maksudmu itu. Tenang saja, yang punya mesin itu perusahaan teman ayahku. Jika dia tahu kalau aku yang merusaknya, dia tidak akan minta ganti rugi. Santai!" jawab Ichigo dengan tenangnya. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, indahnya!" seru Rukia takjub begitu mereka melewati jalan kecil yang di tepinya berjejer pohon Sakura yang berbunga dengan lebatnya. Di pinggir mereka kini tidak ada jalan raya lagi, melainkan sebuah sungai kecil berisi air jernih.

"Biasa saja. Kau ini seperti tak pernah melihat bunga Sakura saja!" ejek Ichigo dengan tawa menyebalkannya. Rukia diam saja, tidak membalas ejekan Ichigo. Ia membiarkan sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura mendarat mulus di antara kedua telapak tangan yang dikatupkannya. Rukia memandang dengan lembut.

"Cantik," desahnya pelan. Bunga Sakura mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalu. Masa lalu bersama orang yang disayanginya. Hisana dan Kaien. Dua orang yang sangat menyukai indahnya Sakura.

"_Melihat Sakura membuat jiwaku merasa tenang. Apa kau bisa mendengarkan alunan lagu yang dilantunkan angin bersama bunga Sakura?"_

Rukia masih teringat ucapan Hisana waktu itu. Hisana, gadis berambut hitam dengan rupa tak jauh beda dari dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang bunga Sakura yang masih berkumpul bersama dalam satu pohon. Dibiarkannya kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura menyentuh wajahnya yang lembut. Sentuhan itu, mungkin membuatnya merasa tenang.

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa menyukai bunga sakura. Apa karena warnanya yang merah muda, ya?"_

Rukia juga mengingat ucapan Kaien saat mereka berdua melihat festival bunga Sakura. Rukia terkekeh mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Dipikirnya, alasan yang terlalu simpel dan tak terlalu masuk akal untuk dikatakan seorang pria.

"Kau menyukai bunga Sakura?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Bunga Sakura, mengingatkanku pada orang yang aku sayangi. Bunga Sakura, sebagai pengganti jika aku tak bersama orang yang kusayangi lagi," ucapnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepala. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku suka bunga Sakura. Sangat suka." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya lalu kembali melihat bunga-bunga Sakura yang masih berdiam di atas pohon.

"Aku juga…menyukai bunga Sakura. Entahlah, mungkin karena warnanya yang merah muda?"

Kedua bola mata violet itu melebar. Rukia memandang Ichigo, tidak percaya dengan yang baru diucapkan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa? Alasan konyol, yah?" Ichigo membalas pandangan Rukia sambil terkekeh, namun kemudian kembali memandang bunga Sakura.

Rukia yang mulanya terperangah, perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan membalas ucapan Ichigo, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak konyol."

"Nah, acara lihat sakura sudah selesai! Waktunya pergi!" Ichigo menepuk tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Rukia.

"He-hei, kenapa cepat sekali? Aku masih belum puas," Rukia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Ichigo. Begitu sampai di samping Ichigo, ia kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

"Yah, kalau begitu silahkan menonton sampai malam. Aku pulang saja dan kau bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Ichigo cuek. Rukia melipat kedua tangannya sambil memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Oke. Lagipula aku tak perlu diantar pulang olehmu!" Rukia membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat tadi. Ichigo cuek-cuek saja. Dia berani bertaruh beberapa detik lagi Rukia akan merubah keputusannya.

"KYAAA!!!" Gedubrak!! Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Rukia jatuh terpeleset! Tepatnya ia jatuh karena terpeleset sebuah kulit pisang yang tergeletak sembarangan di tengah jalan.

"Wah, wah, makanya sudah kubilang, kan?" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia sambil tertawa mengejek. Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang tertawa dengan background hujan bunga Sakura.

'Tampan,' bisik Rukia dalam hati. Dirasakan darahnya berdesir dan pompaan jantungnya sedikit lebih kencang.

"Hei? Wajahmu merah? Kenapa? Kau demam? Aku baru tahu terpeleset membuatmu sakit demam," kata Ichigo dengan polosnya. Rukia yang sudah sadar menundukkan kepala sambil memegang mata kaki kanannya.

"Sakiiiiiittt!!!" begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, air mata suudah mengucur deras di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung panik.

"Eh, ka-kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apanya yang sakit?"

Rukia menunjuk mata kaki kanannya sambil tetap terisak. Saat Ichigo menyentuh bagian itu, Rukia kembali menangis histeris membuat Ichigo tambah panik.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke klinik terdekat. Kau bisa jalan, kan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa berdiri bahkan berjalan."

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu di arahkan pada Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Gendong aku."

"E-eh? Menggendongmu? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau berjalan sambil membawa beban berat!" tolak Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku disini. Sana, kau pergi saja!" Rukia membuang muka kesal. Ichigo bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, menggerutu sendiri hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Oke, oke, naiklah," Ichigo lalu jongkok di hadapan Rukia, menyuruh Rukia menghampiri punggungnya. Rukia yang melihatnya tersenyum licik.

"Uh, beratnya!" keluh Ichigo saat menggendong tubuh Rukia.

"Jangan berlebihan, beratku hanya 43!" jawab Rukia galak. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Ichigo. Ichigo juga dapat menyentuh betis putih Rukia yang telanjang karena Rukia memakai rok sekolah yang panjangnya di atas lutut.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, kedua lubang hidung Ichigo menangkap aroma bunga lavender yang berasal dari dalam tubuh gadis yang digendongnya.

"Harum," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia karena Ichigo mengucapkan dengan pelan. Buru-buru Ichigo menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Huh, kau ini memang aneh!" gerutu Rukia.

"Kau juga aneh!" balas Ichigo sengit.

"Kau yang aneh!" Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka-"

Kruukk…kedua perut mereka berdendang bersamaan. Seketika, wajah mereka memerah. Ichigo baru sadar kalau ia belum makan siang, begitu pun Rukia yang hanya memakan sebungkus roti.

"Kita makan siang, yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri, yah!" ujar Ichigo perhitungan. Rukia membalasnya dengan bentakan.

"Kau kan yang mengajakku tadi! Aku tidak bawa uang."

Ichigo menghela napas, "Okeeee. Memang ini kan tujuanmu. Ditraktir."

Lagi-lagi senyum licik terlukis di wajah manis Rukia. Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah café kecil yang dalamnya dihiasi ornamen-ornamen jepang. Pohon Bonsai yang di taruh di setiap meja, wallpaper dinding dengan motif bunga Sakura dan Background berwarna coklat tua, serta jendela berukuran tubuh manusia normal yang rajin dibersihkan hingga para pengunjung dapat melihat suasana diluar café. Ichigo dan Rukia memilih duduk di samping jendela. Kursi coklat yang terbuat dari kayu jati langsung diduduki mereka.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" tanya si gadis _waitress_ ramah. Sebuah pena putih dan notes kecil dipegangnya. Ichigo dan Rukia sibuk mencari menu yang diinginkan. Sambil menunggu, si gadis _waitress_ memandang Ichigo dan Rukia secara bergantian. Saat ia melihat Ichigo yang masuk ke dalam café sambil menggendong Rukia, membuatnya menerka-nerka apakah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Aku pesan sushi porsi jumbo dan orange jus," kata Rukia. Si gadis _waitrees_ segera mencatat pesanan Rukia pada notes yang dari tadi dibawanya.

"Dan anda, tuan?" si gadis waitress mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Air putih satu botol," jawab Ichigo akhirnya. Si gadis _waitress_ dan Rukia mengerutkan kening.

"Makanannya?" si gadis waitress mengingatkan. Siapa tahu Ichigo lupa. Tapi Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya yakin.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah," setelah itu si gadis _waitress_ meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rambut lurus coklatnya yang diikat ke belakang bergoyang mengikuti irama berjalannya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak memesan makanan? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku lagi malas makan, hanya merasa haus," jawab Ichigo.

"Huh, Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!" gerutu Rukia kesal.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bilang kalau uangku hanya mampu membayar sushi dan orange jus yang kau pesan? Uangku hanya 1000 yen, tahu!' keluh Ichigo dalam hati. Saat melihat menu, Ichigo tahu kalau harga Sushi 500 yen dan harga orange jus 250 yen. Sisanya tentu saja hanya mampu membeli sebotol air putih dan ongkos pulang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan datanglah pesanan mereka berdua. Yang mengantar masih tetap _waitress_ tadi.

"Silahkan dinikmati," kata si gadis _waitress_ sambil tersenyum. Setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih, si gadis _waitress_ meninggalkan mereka. Rukia memakan sushinya dengan lahap sementara Ichigo hanya dapat menikmati hambarnya air putih. Tanpa sadar Ichigo menganga saat melihat Rukia memasukkan sebuah sushi dengan kedua sumpit.

"Kau mau?" tawar Rukia _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Ichigo; kedua mata yang melebar berbinar dan air liur yang sedikit menetes. Anak kecil pun tahu apa arti dari ekspresi itu. Sadar dengan ucapan Rukia, Ichigo menjawab dengan wajah yang kembali normal.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak lapar!" kata Ichigo jual mahal seraya mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Jangan jual mahal begitu, jujur saja!"

"Sudah jangan cerewet! Makan saja makana-" Hap! Dengan cepat Rukia memasukkan sebuah sushi ke dalam mulut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ia masih mencondongkan badannya sehingga sebagaian tubuhnya dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak enak!" jawabnya pendek. Wajahnya masih memandang keluar jendela. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berteriak histeris kalau rasa sushi itu sangat enak!!!

"Tapi kau masih tetap mengunyahnya?" Rukia melihat Ichigo masih mengunyah sushi yang tadi diberikannya. Malah sepertinya, Ichigo sengaja mengunyahnya lama-lama.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo makan!" Rukia memanggil seorang _waitress_, meminta sepasang sumpit untuk Ichigo.

"Ini," Rukia menyerahkan sumpit itu pada Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya memandang ragu.

"Sudah, tidak usah ragu!" Rukia menaruh sumpit itu di telapak tangan Ichigo kemudian menyodorkan sushi hingga berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Rukia memakan sebuah sushi lagi lalu memberikan isyarat pada Ichigo untuk memakannya juga. Akhirnya runtuh juga pertahanannya itu. Ichigo makan dengan sangat lahap, bahkan bagian Rukia juga dimakannya!

-

-

"Kenyang sih kenyang. Tapi, kenapa aku masih menggendongmu?" Ichigo bersungut-sungut.

"Kau tahu, kan kakiku masih terasa sakit! Jangan mengeluh terus, ah!" gerutu Rukia.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Terserah, aku tidak tahu daerah sini," jawab Rukia. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkari leher Ichigo. Rukia lalu mencium aroma _strawberry_ pada rambut Ichigo.

"Heh, jeruk busuk! Kau pakai shampoo _strawberry_, ya? Uh, baunya memuakkan!" Rukia memalingkan kepalanya, menjauhi hidungnya dari bau semerbak yang dikeluarkan rambut Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Ini semua ulah kedua adik kembarku! Mereka berdua memang usil!" Ichigo menjawabnya dengan emosi.

"Adik kembar? Jadi kau punya dua adik, ya?"

"Yah, mereka berdua perempuan. Yang satu namanya Yuzu, dia jadi ibu rumah tangga setelah ibu kami meninggal. Yuzu juga seorang gadis yang lembut dan baik, berbeda dengan Karin, dia gadis tomboy dan cuek. Hobinya cuma main bola," Ichigo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Rukia menyimak baik-baik. Rukia berpikir, padahal punya adik perempuan tapi kenapa tak bisa berbuat baik pada perempuan?

"Eh, eh, Ichigo. Lihat! Ada dompet jatuh!" seru Rukia.

"Mana? Mana?" Ichigo mencari dompet yang dimaksud Rukia, tapi mungkin karena matanya sedikit rabun *dihajar Author FC*, ia tak dapat menemukannya.

"Dasar rabun! Kalau begitu turunkan aku."

"Eh? Memang kakimu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Ichigo heran namun tetap menurunkan Rukia.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah sakit! Aku cuma mengelabuimu," jawab Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah, tak merasakan _death glare_ yang dipancarkan Ichigo. Rukia lalu mengambil dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di depan taman Karakura.

"Dia…" kedua bola mata Rukia membulat sempurna begitu melihat foto pemilik dompet tersebut. Sementara itu Ichigo masih kesal, merasa dirinya sebodoh keledai karena berhasil dikelabui seorang gadis.

"HEH, PENDEK! BERANINYA KAU MENIPUKU! KAU INI-"

"Jadi kau menemukan dompetku?"

Serentak Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum manis kemudian mengambil dompetnya yang dipegang Rukia.

"Terima kasih!"

Rukia tak membalasnya, malah ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi laki-laki itu. Ichigo yang melihatnya heran. Heran karena melihat sikap aneh Rukia dan heran karena melihat wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya!!!

"A…I,iya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" buru-buru Rukia membalikkan badan, namun tangan kekar laki-laki itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau masih ingat aku…Rukia?"

Rukia tak menjawab, ia masih tak sanggup menatap wajah itu. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia memegang tangan laki-laki itu yang juga memegang tangan Rukia.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi sebaiknya kau lepas cengkeramanmu. Sepertinya gadis ini tak menyukainya," jawab Ichigo dingin. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki itu tajam.

"Hoo...jadi kau melindunginya? Memang kau siapanya? Kekasihnya?" balas laki-laki itu tak kalah dingin. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Sudah, hentikan, Kaien," Rukia menepis tangannya yang tadi digenggam laki-laki bernama Kaien itu. Ichigo yang mendengarnya terkejut. Kaien? Mantan kekasih Rukia? Err…atau masih kekasihnya?

"Jeruk, kau tetaplah disini. Aku dan Kaien mau bicara empat mata," kata Rukia. Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, mereka berdua pergi menjauh dan akhirnya duduk di kursi taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, namun setidaknya Ichigo tak dapat menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Ichigo melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan emosi. Ia merasa tak terima Rukia mendekati laki-laki yang sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Kenapa Rukia masih bersikap baik pada laki-laki itu? Kenapa tidak langsung ditendang saja? Atau dibunuh? Ichigo terus mengawasi mereka dengan serius, hingga akhirnya…

'Ke-kenapa Rukia memegang tangan laki-laki itu? Whuaa…sekarang dia malah memeluknya! Kenapa…kenapa Rukia melakukan hal itu?! Gyaaa…sekarang malah laki-laki itu yang mengelus pipi Rukia. Brengsek! Dasar brengsek!' dalam hati Ichigo terus menggerutu dengan hebohnya ketika melihat yang dilakukan Rukia dan Kaien. Yang jelas Ichigo merasa kesal! Sangat kesal! Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai pembicaraan mereka selesai. Dan, yak! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Ichigo bangkit dari balkon taman. Ia lalu memandang Rukia dan Kaien, menunggu mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kami sudah selesai," kata Rukia lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo memandang Rukia sebentar kemudian memandang Kaien.

"Tolong jaga Rukia, ya!" ujar Kaien pada Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku sudah tak pantas untuk mendampinginya. Jadi-"

BUUUKK!!! Sebuah tinju melayang di pipi kiri Kaien hingga ia tersungkur mencium tanah.

"JADI, SETELAH KAU MELUKAI RUKIA, KAU MAU MENINGGALKANNYA LAGI?! KAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! BODOH!" Ichigo mencengkeram kerah baju Kaien kemudian kembali meninjunya.

"Jeruk, hentikan!" cegah Rukia sambil berdiri di depan Kaien, melindungi Kaien dari serangan Ichigo. "Tak perlu lakukan hal bodoh!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Justru dia pantas dihajar! Dia sudah mencampakkanmu, meninggalkanmu! Kau selalu menunggunya kembali, setiap detik, setiap menit. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah berniat meninggalkanmu la-"

PLAAKK!! Sebuah tamparan kini melayang ke pipi Ichigo, berhasil membuat Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya. Suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Dia tidak salah," ucap Rukia lagi. Wajahnya kini dipenuhi oleh air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Ichigo terperangah sebentar kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, pendek. Makanya aku benci jatuh cinta," jawab Ichigo dengan suara beratnya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Kaien.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Saat ini aku yang salah, bukan? Karena itu aku akan pergi, supaya tidak terjadi salah paham lagi," katanya lirih sambil tetap berjalan. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"KAU TIDAK SALAH, JERUK! AKU YANG SALAH!" teriaknya. Namun Ichigo tetap berjalan. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Rukia, tidak peduli dengan tangis Rukia. Yang ia rasakan hanya sakit hati. Sakit hati karena merasa disalahkan!

TBC

Author: Wah, lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya! Apakah terlalu panjang? Yak, sekarang waktunya balas review. Banyak terima kasih, ya!

Ruki-ya

Bener, untung ada Chad yang baik. Jangan lupa ada Ichigo juga! Singkirkan Kaien!

Aika Umezawa

Gak tahu, takdir kali Orihime ada disitu. Tapi emang dasar Orihime GR! Lupakan Ichigo dan beralihlah pada Ishida, Hime! Whahaha…

Kuchiki Rukia_taichou

Bukan Rukia jadi Inoue, tapi waktu Rukia kabur diem-diem and Ichigo nyatain cinta, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tak tiba malah Orihime yang denger! Ichigo sih, nyatain cinta tapi membelakangi Rukia, jadi gak tahu kan siapa yang ditembak? Ichihime cuma dikit kok, cuz saia juga bukan pecinta Ichihime tapi ICHIRUKI! Tenang aja, IchiHime gak bertahan lama kok.

Ichikawa Ami

Hehe…sayangnya Ichigo jadian sama Inoue. Ludah di lantai? Biarkan saja Inoue yang ngelap, hehe..Tapi tenang aja, hubungan mereka cuma beberapa paragraph kok! Selebihnya ICHIRUKI! Ceritanya Hitsu lebih muda setahun dari Ichigo (15 tahun), tapi karena rambutnya putih, Ichigo kira dia udah mbah-mbah. Yupz! Mikonya tentu Momo-chan gak mungkin Rangiku, ntar kuilnya malah berubah fungsi, deh! hohoho..

Edogawa Luffy

Wah, hafal mantranya? Wahahaha…bagus dong! *?* baca saja ketika sedang menghadapi ujian, pasti hasilnya sama aja! Hehehe…Hitsugaya emang cocok jadi pendeta.

YohNa-nyu-

Woi…kenapa saia dilemparin batu? *ngambil senjata Ichigo terus di tebas ketubuh Na-chan, lho gak mempan? Si author tepuk tangan gaje*

Ichigo emang harus kebayang-bayang Rukia. Kalo Na-chan? Ichigo gak tahu wujud Na-chan *author juga gak tahu*, mungkin minta mantra Ishida dulu, ya, baru Ichigo bisa ngebayangin wajah Na-chan, hehe..

Meong

Ichi emang salah tembak, saia juga kesel! *lha, padahal dia yang ngarang*. Tapi Orihime cuma bumbu aja, kok! Ichigo jodohnya sama Rukia.

Himeka Walker

Hitsugaya emang cocok jadi mbah-mbah *dihajar Hitsugaya FC*, mbah-mbah imut, kok! IchiHime Cuma satu chapter gak penuh jadi kalo dikatakan IchiHime sepertinya hanya slight tapi OTP pairing hanya ICHIRUKI!

Jess kuchiki

Kaien nasib buruk, tapi setelah kemunculan Ichigo nasibnya tambah buruk! *ditendang Ichigo*, iya, kemunculan Ichigo penyelamat bagi Rukia. Ichigo emang agak baka! Tapi dia tetep keren!!

Namie Amalia

Namanya juga karma. Banyak ujian yang akan dialami Ichigo untuk mendapatkan Rukia, ya salah satu kejadian salah tembak itu. Tapi Ichigo gak gila, kok tapi emang dasarnya Rukia pergi tanpa pamit dan kebetulan Inoue muncul. Disangkanya Ichigo nembak dia! Wahahaha…begitulah Orihime yang polos sampai-sampai Ichigo gak tega buat terus terang!

Rukiahinata

Bahasa Jawa? Wah, maaf kalau begitu saia gak sengaja. Mungkin karena saia tinggal di pulau jawa makanya tanpa sadar saia menggunakan bahasa jawa (kecuali mantra Ishida). Makasih koreksinya, ya! Jika berkenan maukah mengoreksi fic saia lagi? Hehehe…

Sorayuki Nichan

Gyaaa…Rukia bukan untuk dipukuli tapi dilindungi! Tapi Rukia emang terlalu sayang, makanya Ichigo bilang ," Rukia dibutakan oleh cinta."

Agehanami-chan

Gak apa-apa, walaupun telat saia senang karena reviewnya tambah *Author PD!* ampuh, lho! Haha...Ishida emang sakti. Siapa dulu gurunya, Hitsugaya! Saia juga terancam HIATUS gara-gara tugas sekolah. Huwaa…menyebalkan! Ichigo emang harus nembak Rukia! Tapi masih terhalang ujian karma!

Mayonakano Shadow Girl

Gak apa-apa telat, saia gak bakal ambil pisau kok! *buat motong sayur maksudnya, hehe..* Yupz! Karma sudah mulai berlaku, siap-siap saja kau Ichigo! Huwahahaha…

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang review, review juga chap ini, ya! Last, Arigatou Gozhaimas…


End file.
